


Murder Your Maker (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra





	Murder Your Maker (Kings AU)

"They may call you the First King," crowed his killer, "But they shall call me the First Conqueror. You made your throne from the dust of the earth, but I took mine by the might of my hands."

The Maker lay quietly bleeding, impassive eyes unblinking as he stared down the cold black blade of his executioner’s sword. Even gripped by the throat and savagely shaken by his successor, he remained as cold and distant as winter starlight.

The sick wet crunch of the other’s fist shattering the bones in his nose echoed off the courtyard walls. Not a sound escaped the First’s battered lips. He lay motionless except for the hard glint of unyielding defiance in his still-living eyes.

"Why. Won’t. You. Speak." The new King punctuated each word with a blow from his fist, striking the other until the skin on his knuckles split to the bone. "Scream! Cry out!"

Flinging the other to the ground again, the King turned away, chest heaving, breath ragged with rage.

"The crown will refuse you."

The Maker’s voice was barely audible above the breath of the wind.

"And it shall refuse you again and again. You will achieve it only to have your triumphs ripped away every time. It will drive you mad, and that shall be your namesake, the legacy of your rule."

"Then so it shall be," screamed the other, rounding on his accuser and plunging his sword deep into the other’s chest. "But for every defeat, I shall know victory again."

There came no reply from the corpse of his enemy.

The Mad King bent and seized the bloodied crown from the other’s head. “You may call me whatever you like,” he muttered, “So long as it ends with King.”


End file.
